Prowl II
' Prowl' is not a verbose Maximal, preferring instead to listen. He gathers information, analyzes it, and instantly suggests an appropriate course of action. His logical mind is without match among his Maximal brethren, who rank him among their best military strategists. Prowl feels that he fulfilled that same role in a previous life. Fiction Japanese cartoon continuity ''Story of Binaltech'' Offered a glimpse of the fast-approaching future by the time-travelling Decepticon Ravage, Wheeljack was witness to the death of Prowl and various other Autobots in the year 2005. In an attempt to alter the course of these events, he began Project: Bodyshop, developing new Binaltech bodies for his comrades that they would be able to control via the GT System. A body was developed to be used a secondary unit by Prowl, and designated "Prowl 2". When Prowl came under attack from Decepticons on a mission in the vicinity of Saturn, Wheeljack made a desperate attempt to preserve Prowl's life by attempting a long-range transfer of his spark into his new body via subspace. Unfortunately, the process malfunctioned and Prowl's spark was lost. The body, however, had already been programmed with Prowl's datatrax, and Chip Chase, recalling the time years before when he had taken control of Prowl's body, volunteered to have his own mind transferred into the shell, bringing it to true life as the new Prowl. Prowl & Chase When Prowl's spark was discovered in another universe, Unfinished Business, Part 1 Chip Chase allowed his Binaltech body to be used for the original Prowl's spark, ending Prowl 2's existence. Unfinished Business, Part 2 ''The Headmasters'' cartoon Later, Prowl attended a briefing at Metroplex, where Ultra Magnus assigned several Autobot units to run interference with the Decepticons for Hot Rod, as the young Autobot searched for the missing Matrix of Leadership. Prowl accompanied Ultra Magnus's unit, but did not appear again. Birth of the Fantastic Double PrimeProwl was stationed at Autobot City on Earth in 2011 when he and many other troops were summoned to Cybertron to help repel aDecepticon invasion. On the way to the space bridge, the Autobots were attacked by a Decepticon attack force led by Sixshot, but the arrival of the Trainbots allowed them to break away and continue their progress. The Decepticons pursued them, and Prowl joined withSideswipe in lending Ultra Magnus supporting fire until the Decepticon offensive broke. Prowl commented that they had showed their foes, and the team headed on to Cybertron. Four Warriors Come out of the Sky ''Beast Wars'' toy bios Prowl II appears to have lost all specific memories of his prior existence. He remains convinced that he was a great military strategist in a previous life.Prowl II Transmetal 2 toy bio IDW Beast Wars comics Prowl was one of the protoforms left behind by the crew of the Axalon on prehistoric Earth. He was activated and put in chronal phase by Razorbeast at Magmatron's request, but was protected from Magmatron's Predacon shell-program by Razorbeast's viral code.During the Great War, many Autobots fell victim to an infection that destroyed their bodies. To help boost the defense against the Decepticons on Earth, humans and Autobots combined their technology to create new Transformer bodies. One result of this cooperation was a warrior that was the combination of a human's essence and a robotic body. This warrior took on the mantle of "Prowl" for a short time and lived to the era of Maximals and Predacons. Beast Wars Sourcebook 3 Accompanied by Night Glider, Sonar, and Air Hammer, Prowl sped to meet up with Razorbeast. The Gathering #2 These fliers and a phalanx of other Maximals finally reached Razorbeast's team just in time to fight off Ravage's Predacon militia. In the battle that ensued, Prowl battled Sky Shadow. After the skirmish, Razorbeast had a spark-to-spark conversation with Prowl, telling him how tempted he was to end Megatron's life while he was in the capitivity of Magmatron. Prowl assured him that he made the right decision, as it was what happened in the here and now that mattered, not what what could happen in there and then of the future.The Gathering #4 During yet another attack by the Predacon militia, Ravage learned from a temporally displaced Magmatron that Shokaract was the real threat, and a truce was called.The Ascending #2 Prowl was one of several Maximals who were taken back to Cybertron in the present day, as it was under attack from Shokaract and Unicron's acolytes. Prowl airlifted Snarl (who invisibility-cloaked them both) in an effort to put a chronal displacement device on Shokaract. However, when Snarl jumped off, Prowl was visible once again and was blasted out of the sky. Fortunately, his sacrifice was not in vain, as the monster was taken to Magmatron's limbo and convinced to end this madness before Unicron consumed them all. The Ascending #4 Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots